There is already known from GB 2 453 532 A a portable power tool, in particular a router, which comprises a drive unit for driving an insert tool, and comprises a housing unit, in which the drive unit is disposed, and comprises a marking unit for marking a relative position of a drive axis of the drive unit on a workpiece to be machined. The marking unit in this case is disposed on a seating unit of the portable power tool. The seating unit is provided for seating on a workpiece.